Snippets
by EHfan
Summary: Wikipedia defines a snippet as a short bit of something.  Here is my response to the 50 word challenge.


A/N: Inspired by MoonShadow2 taking up the challenge issued by ObsidanJade over a year ago. Any other EH writers out there want to take a crack at them?

Disclaimer: done for fun, not for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

#01 Comfort – She resisted the urge to offer a comforting platitude when he spoke of his wife's death; she felt instinctively that he would reject such facile sympathy.

#02 Kiss – His detail was considered the kiss of death by the other agents but Rachel refused to let him get to her.

#03 Soft – Rachel luxuriated in the feeling of the soft bedding; with luck she would be able to enjoy it for more than a few hours before Hood decided they needed to follow some tenuous lead.

#04 Pain – It pained him to admit it but maybe Rachel was right; maybe he had been using Tanner as a ruse.

#05 Potatoes – Hood might claim that he wasn't MacGyver but Rachel gaped in surprise as he effectively disabled the drug smugglers car by shoving a potato up the tailpipe.

#06 Rain – Jacob didn't believe in prayer but as the rain of bullets began he hoped really, really hard that Rachel would be safe.

#07 Chocolate – Rachel snickered; for someone who claimed to be a fan of kids, Hood looked distinctly annoyed about the chocolate ice cream the toddler had smeared on his jeans.

#08 Happiness – Jacob looked on pensively as the happy family was reunited in the hospital.

#09 Telephone – The ringing of the telephone put an end to their half-hearted debate on where to have lunch; it was the Director and they had someplace they had to be.

#10 Ears – Rachel pulled up short and shook her head; did her ears deceive her or did Dr. know-it-all Hood actually apologize to her?

#11 Name – He was determined that eventually she would call him Jacob rather than Hood.

#12 Sensual – Jacob's mouth went dry and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he observed the pleasure Rachel took in consuming the pickle that accompanied her sandwich.

#13 Death – Until Rachel came into his life he honestly thought he didn't fear death.

#14 Sex – Jacob felt an unfamiliar twist in his gut as he suddenly realized what it meant that Rachel was standing in front of him wearing nothing but some guy's shirt.

#15 Touch – The touch of her hand on his arm jolted him back to reality; he had been so intent on analyzing the situation he hadn't realized the others had already left the scene.

#16 Weakness – He couldn't believe that someone with her weakness for junk food could stay so slim.

#17 Tears – Jacob looked at her sadly through the isolation drapes; she was using her anger as a shield to avoid breaking down in tears.

#18 Speed – The speed at which his mind worked, making connections, seeing solutions, sometimes left her breathless.

#19 Wind – Hood was winding his way down the path, head bent, intent on something no one else could see.

#20 Freedom – While working with Hood could be maddening, Rachel had to admit she enjoyed the freedom from constant supervision.

#21 Life – Felix was exhilarated; his life had become much more interesting since he had wrangled himself a front row seat to the Hood/Young show.

#22 Jealousy – When Rachel told him that she would be as jealous as hell if someone else was in that bed he had a moment of hope; maybe it was more than the job that kept her by his side.

#23 Hands – Jacob shoved his hands into his pockets as he paced around the borrowed lab; he had to figure this out before more people were affected.

#24 Taste - Remembering her claim to be a bad cook Jacob cautiously took a bite of the homemade cookie Rachel offered him.

#25 Devotion – Although she was impressed by his devotion to his work she couldn't help but wish he would remember that she at least needed to eat and sleep occasionally.

#26 Forever – Rachel surreptitiously checked her watch, amazed that only ten minutes had passed; she could have sworn Hood had been talking about sewage forever.

#27 Blood – His blood ran cold when he realized how close Rachel had come to being severely injured once again.

#28 Sickness – Rachel was unsympathetic to his announcement that he had a bad cold; she felt he should be sick on his own time.

#29 Melody – The music leaking out of her earbuds captured Jacob's attention; he never pegged her as a fan of country western.

#30 Star – Her father expected her to be a rising star in the FBI; instead Rachel ended up on a protection detail for an absent-minded scientist.

#31 Home – If home was where the heart was; Rachel figured that she must be homeless.

#32 Confusion – Jacob's confusion faded as he slowly realized that when Rachel said she needed to pick up a new magazine, she didn't mean the latest issue of Cosmo.

#33 Fear – He was unprepared for the fear he felt when he thought she might die; he expected to feel only regret at potentially losing a valued colleague.

#34 Thunder – Rachel sighed as Felix thundered down the hallway; any chance of taking the suspect by surprise evaporated.

#35 Bonds – Rachel winced in pain; struggling against the bonds that held her arms tied behind her back had rubbed the skin on her wrists raw.

#36 Market – The fact they actually marketed the genetically altered food without proper testing enraged him.

#37 Technology – He patiently explained to her that all the technology in the world wasn't a substitute for first-hand observation and experimentation.

#38 Gift – "It's a gift," he had solemnly assured her when, in exasperation, she had asked how he could be such a pain in the ass.

#39 Smile – Jacob's lips kicked up in a half smile; it never failed to amuse him when others underestimated Rachel.

#40 Innocence – They stared at the boy in horror; how could someone who looked so innocent be so evil?

#41 Completion – Rachel was quietly jubilant; she had finally caught up on her paperwork.

#42 Clouds – Rachel could remember a time when she enjoyed looking at clouds; before she had been lectured as to their exact chemical composition.

#43 Sky – As far as Jacob was concerned, the sky was the limit; there was no telling what disreputable activities the corporate suits were capable of.

#44 Heaven – He had never believed in heaven until the first time Rachel smiled at him.

#45 Hell – Jacob knew there would be hell to pay if he violated one more of Rachel's rules.

#46 Sun – Rachel was annoyed that the waitress chose to ignore her existence while at the same time bestowing a sunny smile upon Hood.

#47 Moon – His thought process, Rachel mused, was like the dark side of the moon; a complete mystery to the average person.

#48 Waves – Jacob waited impatiently for Rachel's wave, indicating that it was safe for him to enter the warehouse.

#49 Hair – Jacob contemplated reaching out to brush back the strands of hair that lay against Rachel's cheek; but decided that to do so while she was fully conscious would be dangerous.

#50 Supernova – Halfway through his explanation of supernovas he paused suspiciously; looking closely at Rachel he could see her hair was hanging loose to conceal the wires of her iPod earbuds.


End file.
